Recently, compounds having a difluorocyclopropane skeleton are attracting attention in the fields of pharmaceuticals and pesticides and materials chemistry (see Non-patent documents 1-2). For example, some of gem-difluorocyclopropane compounds have specific biological activities such as antitumor action and DNA cleaving action, and recently, introduction of a gem-difluorocyclopropane skeleton into molecules that make up living organisms such as nucleosides and amino acids, liquid crystals and polymer materials has been studied.
Further, for example, conversion into various difluoromethylene compounds utilizing ring cleavage reaction of difluorocyclopropanes has been studied. Thus, many applications using difluorocyclopropanes have been reported.
As methods for producing a difluorocyclopropane compound, methods for producing difluorocyclopropanes by means of thermal decomposition reaction using chlorodifluoroacetate (see Patent documents 1-2 and Non-patent document 3) and methods for producing difluorocyclopropanes using PhHgCF3/NaI (see Non-patent document 4) are conventionally known.
Meanwhile, the generation of difluorocarbene species (: CF2) in the reaction system at the time of synthesis of the difluorocyclopropane compound is conventionally and widely known, and for example, methods for generating the carbene species using various metal reagents (see Non-patent documents 5-7) are known.